Une nouvelle aire
by Ouragan
Summary: Le grand dragon rouge tourna difficilement la tête et regarda dans la direction de son fils, immobile à quelques mètres de là.  -Natsu … tu dois continuer à vivre. Le temps des dragons est révolu... Nous retournons parmi les nôtres. Tu ne dois pas abandonner, tu possède la flamme, la flamme brûlante de la détermination, la flamme qui fait vivre se monde... Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Une nouvelle aire

**Auteur****:** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Hiro Mashima. J'ai essayé de voler Natsu mais … je me suis fait pincée...

**Avertissement**: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoûtes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors je pense que l'on peut situer cette histoire après les grands jeux magiques. Je considère que Fairy tail à gagner. Les personnages seront sans doute un peu, beaucoup OCC. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas changer trop les caractères, mais je suis un peu obliger car je ne pense pas que Natsu tombe amoureux d'un autre mec dans le manga original … Et oui, il faut bien de la romance dans ce monde de brutes ! Quand à savoir l'heureux élu, eh bas je sais pas encore... je ferrais un petit sondage au chapitre 1.

Allez bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas une petite review pour donner vos impressions.

* * *

**Prologue:** Le grand dragon rouge tourna difficilement la tête et regarda dans la direction de son fils, immobile à quelques mètres de là. «-Natsu … tu dois continuer à vivre. Le temps des dragons est révolu... Nous retournons parmi les nôtres. Tu ne dois pas abandonner, tu possède la flamme, la flamme brûlante de la détermination, la flamme qui fait vivre se monde. Il te reste de nombreuses choses à faire pour se monde, pour le monde des mages. Tu m'as cherché pendant 7 ans... Tu as parcouru monts et vaux pour moi, me cherchant sans relâche mais ce que tu as toujours cherché et tu le sais au fond de toi, c'est un famille. Une famille avec des gens qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et qui te respectes. Je ne suis que l'image déformé d'un père que tu gardes en toi. -Igneel! -Laisse moi finir Natsu, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Cette famille tu l'as trouvé. Fairy Tail est ta famille, ta maison. De grandes choses t'attendent mon fils! Ton destin dans ce monde est puissant, tu devras faire des choix importants, ils détermineront la suite de ta vie. Tu es jeune Natsu, ne gâche pas ta vie pour un vieux dragon comme moi. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, simplement de vivre pleinement au jour le jour ...» Le dragon couchait par terre se redressa un petit peu. Et comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, la bête se mit à rayonner, à briller. Les écailles alors pourpres du dragon devinrent dorées. Le ciel s'assombrit. Le vent souffla. Le tonnerre tonna plusieurs fois comme un avertissement. Une douce et fine pluie se joignit au reste. Le temps filait. «-Il est l'heure. Le temps se remet en marche, le temps des dragons est fini, celui des dragons slayers ne fait que commencer. De nombreux ennemis te guettent dans l'ombre. Ils sont puissants mais pas invincibles... Natsu, tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi, la seule que je te demanderais aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas tu t'en souviendras quand le moment serra venu. Je t'en pris ne pleure pas pour moi. Tu es et tu serras toujours Natsu Dragneel. Vis! Vis pour toi, construis toi une famille encore plus grande et aimante. Et surtout, ne sois pas aveugle aux sentiments au tour de toi, l'amour pourrait être bien plus proche que tu ne le penses...» Natsu voulut courir vers son père, il ne comprenait pas. Le discours du dragon sonnait comme un adieu, ils venaient juste de se retrouver... Le dragon autrefois rouge sembla prendre son envol mais peu à peu il se faisait plus flou comme un reflet que l'on trouble. La lumière qui émanait de son corps se fit plus dense, plus forte, plus brillante. «Adieu, mon fils, Natsu Dragneel, sois fort!»Le dragon sourit une dernière fois avant d'éclater en poussière d'étoiles et de monter en volute vers le ciel. Quelques filaments dorées ce retournèrent comme un dernier au revoir avant de suivre leurs congénères dans les cieux. «-NNNOOONNN!» Le cri de détresse, de désespoir mêlé de tristesse résonna longtemps dans l'air accompagné par les pleures d'un jeune homme qui venait de voir la personne la plus importante de son cœur partir en fumée. Le chasseur de dragon resta longtemps prostré à même le sol. _Une aire venait de se terminer, une nouvelle pouvait alors commencer, la route serrait longue, sombre et semés d'embûches. Mais le renouveau pointer déjà le bout de son nez._

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Elle est intéressante? Cette fiction a-t-elle un avenir? Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas … Le chapitre 1 est déjà écrit et selon le nombre de review et de gens qui veulent la suite je pourrais publier plutôt que prévu … A bientôt, en espérant que cela vous a plu! **Ouragan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Une nouvelle aire

**Auteur****:** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Hiro Mashima. J'ai essayé de voler Natsu mais … je me suis fait pincée... Ah, non en fait Okagi m'appartient, j'ai oublié ... ^^

**Avertissement**: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoûtes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors je pense que l'on peut situer cette histoire après les grands jeux magiques. Je considère que Fairy tail à gagner. Les personnages seront sans doute un peu, beaucoup OCC. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas changer trop les caractères, mais je suis un peu obliger car je ne pense pas que Natsu tombe amoureux d'un autre mec dans le manga original … Et oui, il faut bien de la romance dans ce monde de brutes ! Quand à savoir l'heureux élu, eh bas je sais pas encore...

Allez bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas une petite review pour donner vos impressions.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Mission et Mystère**

Il était parti pour une mission. Seul, sans prévenir personne, sans Lucie, sans Erza, sans Happy, sans Grey. Seul.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première mission en solo qu'il faisait, bien qu'il n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Habituellement il en prenait une au hasard quand il avait vraiment besoin de joyaux, prévenait Mirajane et partait tout content, plein de vigueur, enflammé et toujours accompagné par son fidèle chat ! Mais pas là.

Cette mission il l'avait remarqué immédiatement, non pour la récompense importante ou pour le prestige après tout depuis les grands jeux magiques Fairy Tail était redevenu la guilde la plus forte de Fiore, non il l'avait remarqué pour l'image impressionnante qui trônait au milieu de l'affiche. Un dragon. Un dragon pourpre. Bien qu'il fut surprit que personne ne l'ait vu ou ne l'ait prévenu d'une mission de ce genre, Natsu n'avait pas tergiversé longtemps, pas du tout même. Il avait arraché la feuille en papier du panneau d'affichage et c'était dépêché de se mettre en route ne prenant que le strict nécessaire. Il quitta la guilde où de nombreuses fées allongé de-ci de-là cuvés encore de la soirée de la veille. Lui n'avait pas bu, il était soi disant trop jeune, contrairement à Grey et Lucie qui c'étaient retrouvés allonger dans des positions pas vraiment normales, ayant pour matelas divers membres de la guilde. Happy dormait aussi dans un coin du bâtiment en laissant échapper deux ou trois mots de temps en temps. Mais Natsu s'en fichait et n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver son dragon. Pressé il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à l'endroit ou il devait aller. Alors qu'il courrait par habitude vers la gare de Magnolia, il fut obliger de s'arrêter quelques instant, de ressortir l'affiche qu'il avait fourrer dans sa poche. Après avoir chercher l'indication sur le précieux bout de papier pendant un bout de temps, quelle idée d'écrire ça en petit au fond à droite ?,il sut à peu près ou il devais se rendre. Le nom de la ville lui disait quelque chose. Malgré son mal des transports, il monta avec excitation dans le train et s'installa dans un wagon. Le train partit dans les minutes qui suivirent dans un grand bruit. La visage de Natsu vira en un instant au vert, cependant pour ne pas vomir il s'obligea à penser à Igneel.

7 ans, 7 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu , que le dragon l'avait abandonné. Ce grand dragon rouge qui avait la place de père dans son cœur et qui s'en était occupé pendant plusieurs années de lui comme tel. Son enfance auprès du dragon n'avait pas été tous les jours facile mais Igneel avait toujours était présent aux moindres bobos ou petites égratignures. Ce qui arrivait très souvent avec un garçon actif et surtout exciter comme Natsu. Depuis tant d'années il cherchait son « père » adoptif. Plusieurs fois il avait cru être près du but, une fois même il avait vu et c'était fait attaquer par un autre dragon mais aucune trace d'Igneel. Jamais il ne se décourageait, il continuait et continuerait à chercher, peu importe ce qu'on lui dira.

Dans le train, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'était endormi, la tête reposant contre la fenêtre du compartiment ou il était installé. Le souffle régulier du garçon semblait en accord avec le roulement du train. Le wagon n'avait aucun autre passager que lui. Natsu perdu dans son sommeil empli de rêves et de souvenirs ne vit pas plus qu'il ne sentit le temps passé. C'est donc quand le tas de ferraille ralenti et entra en gare de Clover que le mage se réveilla en sursaut. A peine sortit de son sommeil, le mal de cœur reprit. Dès que le train fut arrêté et à quai, le jeune homme se précipita dehors. Le quai était bondé, il y avait des gens partout et tous semblaient vouloir entrer dans son wagon. Natsu se fit bousculer par de nombreuses personnes sans qu'il n'est ni la force ni l'envi de leurs apprendre le respect, encore patraque de son voyage pourtant très tranquille. Il déambula suivant le mouvement de la foule quittant la gare. La ville de Clover n'avait rien de particulier mis à par un nombre impressionnant de boutiques en tout genres. Allant de la boutique de vêtements à celle de nourriture en quantité . Il arriva à une grande place ou de nombreux marchands vendaient leurs marchandises à des étales disposés en rond sur le pavé. Le soleil du début d'après midi tapait fort. Natsu ressorti avec précaution l'affiche de la mission. Il devait aller voir la personne qui avait décider cette quête et peut-être aurait-il des informations sur Igneel... D'après le papier il devait aller voir quelqu'un du nom d'_Okugi Fuhen_*. Il décida que le moyen le plus simple d'avoir des informations sur une personne dont on ne sait que le nom était de demander aux habitants ou commerçants. Il avisa un étalage de légumes pas très loin ou le commerçant semblait être joyeux et ouvert. Natsu le regarda quelques instants sourire à une mère et son fils qui venaient de lui acheter des pommes de terre. Une fois les clients partit Natsu se précipita donc vers le fameux commerçant et apostropha :

« -_Oyaho, _vous ne connaîtriez pas une personne du nom de Okagi Fuhen ? »

Le jeune mage vit avec surprise le visage souriant de l'homme se fermer et une étincelle de haine dansé dans son regard.

« Connaît pas ! Et dégage tu me fait perdre ma clientèle ! » Le ton du marchand était venimeux et contenait une touche de peur.

Natsu resta quelques secondes hébété par la rudesse des propos du marchand qui lui semblait si gentil peu de temps auparavant mais ne se découragea pas. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'étale, il entendit le commerçant marmonner dans sa barbe certains mots lui échappèrent mais il réussi à reconnaître deux mots qui étaient revenu souvent et clairement : « monstre » et « abomination ». Natsu bien qu'on lui donnait une intelligence limité compris immédiatement que ce n'était pas de lui qu'on parler mais de la mystérieuse personne qu'il cherchait. Cependant il continua ses recherches. Il voulu demander des informations à plusieurs commerçants et habitants mais peu importe la personne à laquelle il demandait personne ne semblait connaître ce Okagi. Pourtant Natsu n'était pas dupe, un air de haine et parfois de douleur passait sur le visage des habitants à sa question. Même les enfants semblaient ne pas connaître cette personne pour les plus jeunes que leur mère reprenait avec elles dès qu'il voulait poser plus de questions. Les plus grands lui avaient répondu avec peur. Tout le monde le renvoyer paître sèchement, voir méchamment quand ses questions étaient un peu trop approfondi.

Natsu commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre et ses recherches dans toutes la ville n'avait absolument rien donné. Il marchait sans but dans les rues commençantes qui commençaient à fermer boutique. Il arriva jusqu'à une petite place, une fontaine représentant un quelque-conque esprit trônait au milieu et l'eau s'écouler tranquillement. Autour d'elle de nombreux petits banc en pierre blancs y étaient posé ainsi que plusieurs parterre des fleurs de différentes couleurs, les trois lampadaires de la place peinaient à éclairer pleinement l'endroit. Le vent soufflait doucement, le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se posa lourdement sur le banc le plus proche, sortit sa précieuse affiche de sa poche et soupira :

« -J'ai faim, j'ai mal aux pieds et j'ai pas de joyaux ! Pourquoi Erza ou Lucie ne sont jamais là quand il faut ? Je me demande se qu'ils font … Erza doit sûrement rentrer de son entraînement du soir, Lucie doit encore entrain d'écrire des trucs bizarres, Happy doit comme tous les soirs draguait Charlulu et le glaçon sur pattes doit être dans la guilde à moitié nu. Pourquoi je suis ... »

Alors qu'il se lamentait sur son sort, un léger bruit attira l'attention de Natsu. Une ombre clopinait vers lui. Il se leva, prêt à se battre. La silhouette était encapuchonnée dans un grand tissu gris foncé, juste ses mains et de long cheveux noirs en sortait. Elle avança à quelques mètres de Natsu, elle tendit une des ses mains en avant pointant le doigt vers … le bout de papier ou un dragon peint y était immobile. Puis elle se recula et se mit doucement en route vers une ruelle sombre. Natsu interloqué ne savait pas comment réagir mais l'ombre lui fit signe de la main de le suivre. Le jeune mage ne réfléchi pas et se mit à courir pour rattraper la silhouette qui s'éloignait petit à petit. Pendant ce qui sembla des heures à Natsu, il suivit l'ombre dans le dédale de rue qu'elle empruntait. Peu à peu les maisons se raréfièrent et la nuit reprenait ses droits. La lune éclairait faiblement. La silhouette encapuchonnée tourna et entra dans une petite maison, laissant la porte ouverte comme une invitation. Le jeune homme fatigué et ayant faim, avait ralenti la cadence et peinait à rattraper l'ombre inconnue. Quand elle bifurqua, Natsu ne la vit pas et se retrouva donc seul dans le noir avec pour repère les étoiles et l'astre lunaire. Constatant la disparition de la personne qu'il suivait, Natsu regarda autour de lui. Il aperçu plusieurs maisonnettes éloignaient les unes des autres. Cependant une retient son attention, une lumière y était allumé et brillait faiblement. Et comme si on lui avait soufflé quelques paroles, il sut immédiatement que c'était là qu'il devait aller. C'était comme une certitude, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais il prit conscience que toutes ses questions trouveront leurs réponses là-bas. Il le sentait. Il prit une grande inspiration, non conscient d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Il se dirigea vers la maison, poussa la porte à demi ouverte et pénétra dans la chaumière. L'intérieur était simple, une pièce avec une cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépité, il y avait une petite table autour de laquelle était disposé deux fauteuils de couleurs sable. C'était sans doute la pièce principale. Un peu en retrait et séparé par un demi mur se trouvait la cuisine. Une marmite cuisait doucement sur le feu laissant échapper une bonne odeur, sur les murs les cuivres brillaient. La table de la cuisine était mise pour deux. Le salon ou il était entré possédé trois portes. Natsu supposait qu'une devait sûrement donner sur une chambre et une autre sur une salle de bains. Le jeune mage s'avança plus profondément dans la pièce avant de se retourner brusquement, la porte venait de se fermer. Il la regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant de tourner précipitamment la tête du coté du feu, il avait senti une présence. En effet sur un des fauteuils se tenait de dos la mystérieuse silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle lui fit signe de venir se poser à coté d'elle. Natsu bien que sur ses gardes ne manifesta aucune résistance à la demande et s'approcha. Aucun sentiment négatif ne ressortait de la personne devant lui mais plutôt une sorte de sagesse et de savoir profond. Natsu en s'asseyant pu enfin apercevoir la personne qui lui faisait face. C'était une femme, à l'âge incertain, ni jeune ni vieille, elle avait de long cheveux ébènes lisses ainsi que de grands yeux d'un gris qui brillait de magie. Son visage était fin et gracieux quand à sa silhouette elle était élégante. Malgré l'aura dérangeante qui l'entouré comme si elle savait tous de lui, Natsu ne pu que l'admettre, cette femme était belle et mystérieuse.

« Je suis Okugi Fuhen, je t'ai appelé à moi Natsu Dragneel... Tu es le premier des cinq, le plus puissant et le plus fragile en même temps. De ton destin dépendra peut-être le monde. L'avenir est incertain et le passé révélateur. Je peux voir le présent, le passé, le futur … Dans une des visions que j'ai eu, j'y ai vu la peur, la tristesse, la désolation mais aussi l'espoir, la flamme de l'espoir. Il est temps pour les dragons slayers. Une aire va se terminer et une autre commencera. »

La voix était rauque comme si la femme ne l'avait pas utiliser depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Natsu resta subjugué par le discours d'Okugi. Il ne comprenait rien et pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de chercher, de se souvenir. Il savait qu'il comprendrait bientôt, mais il ne savait pas à quel point cela serrait désastreux pour lui. Il voulu parler, poser des questions mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, ses pensées étaient embrouillées. La femme lui sourit gentiment comme pour lui dire « tu comprendras en temps voulu, ne soit pas pressé ». Puis sans un bruit, sans un mot, elle se leva et alla vers la cuisine. Sans qu'elle n'ai besoin de parler Natsu su qu'elle lui proposait de partager son repas. Ce qu'il accepta. Pendant le dîner aucun mot ne fut prononcé par le mystérieuse Okugi Fuhen qui répondait seulement par des mimiques et des gestes aux questions du jeune mage, elle pouvait facilement s'exprimer sans parler. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance plus qu'agréable, l'hôte semblait heureuse d'avoir un invité et Natsu avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur en mangeant, n'hésitant pas à faire le clown et à faire rire sa nouvelle amie. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures mais son instinct lui disait qu'ils ferraient un long chemin ensemble et son instinct se tromper rarement. De plus il pouvait ressentir une sorte d'attraction autour d'elle qui le poussait à la faire rire, la protéger, un peu comme le ferait un petit frère avec sa grande sœur. Et bien qu'il n'est eu ni frère ni sœur a par les fée de Fairy tail, c'était le seule argument qu'il avait et cela ne le gênait absolument pas même si c'était bizarre.

Après une bonne tisane et quelques éclats de rire, le femme demanda à Natsu de la suivre, elle l'emmena dans une chambre et lui montra la salle d'eau. Natsu s'allongea sur le lit après avoir enlevé sa précieuse échappe et ses chaussures et s'endormit comme une masse. La maîtresse de maison le regarda avec un sourire sur les lèvres celui qu'elle garder depuis le début de la soirée mais il disparu, remplacé par un air sérieux et triste. Elle recouvrit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses d'une couverture et murmura :

« Dors bien, tu auras de durs journées bientôt … Je suis désolé c'est ma faute ... »

Elle sortie de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Okugi n'avait jamais eu une vie facile, ses parents étaient morts tôt et depuis son plus jeune âge, elle n'avait connu que haine et méprit. Cela à cause de son don, de sa magie. La magie n'étant qu'accepté avec difficulté dans le village, quand on avait remarqué qu'elle pouvait prédire l'avenir on l'avait utilisé comme un objet. Mais un jour elle n'avait pas pu prédire une catastrophe, les villageois l'avait alors chassé hors du village, l'empêchant d'acheter des produits en ville, la battant si elle était trop insistante … Elle n'avait alors que 10 ans. Mais avait apprit à faire face, ne se lamentant jamais sur son passé, elle était autonome. Aujourd'hui elle ne s'occupait que de ses principales visions, comme celle qui lui avait demandé la présence du jeune dragon slayer. Même si ils ne connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le suivrait et l'aiderait dans sa mission . De plus elle l'avait promit.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Vocabulaire :

*_Fuhen_= connaissance universel, sur tout.

*_Okugi =_mystère en japonais.

_*Oyaho= _salut en japonais toujours, enfin je crois.

C'était le premier chapitre, il est court mais les autres seront sûrement plus long. J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! Une review pour me dire tout ?

A bientôt,

**Ouragan**


End file.
